


Grant's Wild Adventure

by SonicGavel



Series: A lesson in listening [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel





	Grant's Wild Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Ward demanded until Coulson got on the com with him.

"Ward, we have to fix your attitude toward Fitz. the Doctor figures that's why the TARDIS-" he stopped to ask the Doctor something. "Is that what it's called, TARDIS?" he asked.

"Yeah, you got it pronounced beautifully." he said.

"Thanks." Coulson confirmed before getting back to Ward. "The Doctor figures that's why his TARDIS landed over us in the first place." He finished.

"Sir, I think I'm having a heart attack. This can't be real. I'm hallucinating or something." he said as he started panicking.

"Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside, it's supposed to be that way." Eleven chimed in.

Phil went off the walkie-talkie for a minute. "Then why's he having a panic attack?" He asked.

"Culture shock, everyone experiences it in one way or another." Eleven explained.

"Oh, I'll explain that to him then." He said, but then thought that maybe he should wait.

"Maybe I should wait." he said.

"It's your call on what to do, I'm just the visitor." Eleven said, but they both knew they should wait, just to tease him a bit.

"So what will she do next?" Fitz asked nervously.

"Well, I don't really know, yet. But whatever she does will be a doozy." Eleven answered before smiling his infamous smile.

Just then, Ward started to wander around the TARDIS, and then after a while, he started feeling dizzy, then realizing that he's been traveling in circles.

"What the-?" He started before he felt sweaty and really tired. As he started to lie down due to a headache he got from wandering around in circles, he then started dozing off. Until car horns started going off.

"OH COME ON!" He screamed before screaming from the ear torture.

"Oh, you BEAUTY!" Eleven said as he heard from outside.

"What's going on?" Fitz and Coulson asked simultaneously.

"Ward must've started to fall asleep, so the TARDIS started simulating a bunch of car horns and alarms all around the console." He said.

"Wow, that must be really hard for him." Fitz said, feigning condolence. "Can I listen in?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Knock yourself out." Eleven said. "Oh, and if you listen really closely, you can hear him screaming through the noise."

"Cool" Fitz said as he put his ear against the wall.

Back inside, Ward ended up on his knees with his eyes red from keeping them closed shut and his hands to his ears in an attempt to keep the noise out of his ears and to keep his brain from exploding while he screamed into the noise of the vast alarms and horns the TARDIS was playing over him.


End file.
